


Sharing a Ride

by Viridian5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alien Sex, Episode Related, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-03-08
Updated: 1998-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder gets a surprise on the plane ride back with Krycek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Piper Maru."
> 
> Thanks to Small Woodinat Creature for proofreading. This is hopelessly PWP.
> 
> Depeche Mode's "Never Let Me Down Again" is the official song of "Sharing a Ride."

Mulder waited at the door for Krycek to come out of the plane's restroom closet. After all the trouble he'd taken to find the rat bastard, he had no intention of letting him slip through his fingers again. Krycek had a talent for making him feel stupid and powerless, but this time Mulder was in control, had been since he ambushed him at the phone bank. Mulder remembered the sense of power he'd felt as he pounded his frustrations into his former partner's body. Just thinking about it gave him a flush of--well, of what exactly?

Mulder turned his mind back to the present. He knew Krycek was up to something from his uncharacteristic quiet since they'd got on the plane. Krycek's eyes had focused inward, as if what thoughts lived inside his head had far more interest than any immediate threats to his life in the outside world.

"Mulder?" a choked voice cried out. Krycek's voice, sounding very sick. This might be it. Mulder opened the door and stepped in, prepared for anything.

For anything except what actually happened, that is. Krycek closed the door, grabbed him, and locked him into a deep kiss. Mulder struggled only momentarily. He tasted something thick and very sweet, like molasses, in his mouth, a flavor and feeling that bothered him at first but became more and more pleasurable as the moments passed. As Mulder melted, warm darkness flowed through his mind, and his memories flipped and flew like cards in a master dealer's hands. The warmth flooded his whole body and drove all dissenting thoughts away. Dimly he heard the sound of the door's locking bolt being switched through into OCCUPIED.

The tiny, cramped space forced the two of them into extremely close proximity and Mulder against the wall. He felt Krycek pressing against every part of his body. Krycek's hot mouth swallowed Mulder's moans as he undid Mulder's belt and slid the pants and boxers down. One of Krycek's hands stroked and pumped him as the other slid in back to Mulder's buttocks and searched until the fingers found what they were looking for. Mulder didn't know when Krycek could have lubricated them, but they seemed to be covered with something warm and slippery as they entered him at precisely the right angle. He wanted to scream from the pleasure of them pistoning in and out of his body but couldn't somehow.

He knew he and Krycek were ricocheting across the tiny space, colliding with the sink and then the wall in succession, but that felt good too right now. He came in an explosive spasm. How could those hands and lips know exactly how he needed to be touched?

Then Krycek spun Mulder to face the wall. Even through his own heavy breathing Mulder could hear the rasp of a zipper and the sound of denim and cotton being pulled aside. He felt the head of Krycek's cock probing him gently, and if he'd been able to say a word, he would have begged for it. Then Krycek entered him with a strong thrust with more following, banging him into the wall. Mulder felt his mind, body, and self being overwhelmed, plundered, possessed, and he surrendered completely. When it ended with one last thrust and Krycek pulled out, Mulder almost wept as he slid bonelessly to his knees on the floor.

Krycek dressed and neatened the both of them up. After he finished by rearranging Mulder's tie and finger-combing Mulder's hair back into place, he kissed Mulder again. Black oil flowed across two pairs of eyes, then only one, Krycek's.

"Please don't take it back," Mulder whimpered. "Don't leave me alone again."

"Shh. Thank you for everything, Agent Mulder; you have no idea how much this helps. It'll be all right. We're going back to our seats now." With that Krycek led a docile Mulder back to his seat, where he sat dazed and silent through the rest of the flight.

* * *

Mulder came to walking through the airline terminal with Krycek at his side, wondering what the hell had happened. He had a tendency toward sleepwalking, but he had no idea how he could have maneuvered his way off the plane and through the terminal. Hell, he didn't know how he could have slept at such a bad time, not with his usual insomnia. He didn't remember anything since they got on the plane, although he did remember some--he blushed--interesting dreams. It amazed him that Krycek hadn't taken advantage of the opportunity to escape.

Mulder felt strangely warm and satiated and, though he didn't know how long this would last, he felt absolutely no urge to hit Krycek at all.

### END

Well, actually it was m/alien sex. Forgive me?


End file.
